


Sketchbook

by lockedcorner



Series: Midnight Swim [2]
Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedcorner/pseuds/lockedcorner
Summary: Wooseok mungkin kurang paham soal renang, tapi dia paham kalau Jinhyuk tidak berenang semata-mata untuk menang.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: Midnight Swim [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788445
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	Sketchbook

“Lo belom resmi jadi mahasiswa kampus ini kalo belom pernah nonton pertandingan renang!” kata Sejin dengan berapi-api, pada suatu siang. Tangannya erat menggenggam tangan Wooseok, menarik (atau lebih tepatnya menyeret) temannya itu berjalan menuju stadion renang kampus.

Wooseok cuma bisa mendengus. “Gak usah lebay.”

“Beneraaan,” Sejin bersikukuh. “Klub renang kampus kita tuh terkenal banget! Makanya kita ampe dibikinin stadion renang yang bagus sama pihak kampus dan pemerintah setempat. Udah gitu tahun ini makin seru karena ada anak baru yang lumayan jago, seangkatan kita loh.”

“Jago apa ganteng?” sahut Wooseok, masih tidak acuh. Dia sudah hafal betul gelagat temannya yang satu itu kalau sudah meributkan sesuatu, apalagi yang berkaitan dengan cowok.

Semburat merah di pipi Sejin sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaannya.

Namun sama sekali di luar sangkaannya, Wooseok ternyata bisa menikmati pertandingan renang yang mereka hadiri siang itu. Walaupun dia lebih banyak diam dan menunjukkan antusiasmenya hanya dengan sebatas bertepuk tangan, bukannya bersorak riuh seperti Sejin dan hampir semua penonton yang hadir. Kalau dia boleh jujur, keseruan pertandingan siang itu tentu masih kalah dari pertandingan tingkat nasional. Tapi untuk ukuran level amatir, anggota klub renang kampus mereka emang jago-jago seperti kata Sejin. Mereka semua kelihatan cepat dan tangkas di dalam air, tapi entah kenapa ada satu sosok yang sejak awal berhasil mencuri perhatian Wooseok.

Lelaki itu bertubuh tinggi dan tegap. Dari tempat Wooseok duduk, dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, tapi begitu pistol start ditembakkan dan semua perenang terjun ke air, seolah ada magnet tak terlihat yang menarik fokusnya hanya pada sosok itu. Gerakannya terlihat … anggun? Luwes? Entahlah, Wooseok sulit mendeskripsikan dengan satu kata. Bukan berarti perenang-perenang lainnya tidak luwes, tapi perenang satu itu terlihat begitu … _berbeda._

Dan ketika pertandingan usai dan lelaki itu dinyatakan sebagai juara dua (“ITU ANAK ANGKATAN KITA YANG YANG TADI GUE CERITAIN,” teriak Sejin tepat di telinganya), barulah Wooseok tahu siapa namanya.

Lee Jinhyuk.

Wooseok mungkin kurang suka berenang dan tidak paham mengenai olahraga airㅡatau olahraga manapunㅡtapi dia bisa tahu kalau lelaki itu tidak berenang dan bertanding semata-mata untuk menang. Lee Jinhyuk terlihat begitu menikmati setiap detik dan gerakannya di dalam air. Dan tidak ada sedikit pun raut kecewa di wajahnya ketika dia tidak keluar sebagai juara pertama di pertandingan tersebut. Senyumnya tetap cerah dan hangat, mengingatkan Wooseok akan matahari.

(Dan senyum itu masih jelas tercetak di benak Wooseok, bahkan berjam-jam setelah dia dan Sejin meninggalkan stadion renang seusai pertandingan.)

* * *

Setelah hari itu, Wooseok memberanikan diri untuk datang ke stadion renang di jam latihan klub renang, hanya untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya akan lelaki itu. Sayangnya, pada kali pertama, dia harus menelan kekecewaan karena tidak berhasil menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

(Usut punya usut, ternyata Lee Jinhyuk ada kelas kuliah siang itu, jadi dia tidak bisa latihan.)

Di kali kedua, yang hanya berjarak dua hari dari kali pertama, Wooseok sudah lebih siap. Setidaknya, dia sudah membekali dirinya dengan informasi kalau Lee Jinhyuk tidak ada kelas kuliah kali ini. Dan benar saja, begitu dia menjejakkan kaki di stadion renang, dilihatnya sosok itu sedang melakukan pemanasan sendirian di pinggir kolam. Tersenyum diam-diam, Wooseok lalu duduk di salah satu sudut, berhati-hati agar tidak menarik perhatian sekelompok perempuan yang duduk bergerombol sambil cekikikan dua baris di depannya.

 _Jangan-jangan fans-fansnya Lee Jinhyuk,_ pikir Wooseok.

Tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat Wooseok hari itu. Setelah pemanasan, Lee Jinhyuk hanya berenang empat putaran saja (iya, Wooseok menghitung) sebelum akhirnya berpamitan pada teman-temannya sesama anggota klub renang dan meninggalkan area kolam renang, diiringi desah kecewa dari gerombolan fansnya di baris depan.

(Diam-diam Wooseok juga ikut mendesah kecewa.)

Kali ketiga terjadi keesokan sorenya, setelah Wooseok mati-matian mengarang alasan yang masuk akal untuk tidak pergi menemani Sejin nonton film horror yang sedang tayang di bioskop sepulang kuliah. Dia tiba di stadion renang tepat setelah Lee Jinhyuk menyelesaikan sesi pemanasannya dan melompat ke dalam air. Tanpa membuang waktu, Wooseok pun beringsut menempati bangku di sudut yang sama seperti kemarin sebelum menikmati pemandangan di depannya.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia menyaksikan Lee Jinhyuk berenang secara langsung, tapi kekagumannya pada lelaki itu tidak berkurang sedikit pun. Bagaimana lengannya membelah air dengan gerakan yang cepat tapi anggun, kedua tungkai kakinya mengayuh kuat membawa tubuh semampainya menyeberangi kolam, bahkan hingga caranya menyibakkan rambutnya ketika sedang berhenti di pinggir kolam untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Setelah Lee Jinhyuk menyelesaikan putaran ketiganya, barulah Wooseok mengedarkan pandangannya lebih luas untuk mengamati suasana stadion. Dibandingkan sebelumnya, hari itu tidak banyak yang duduk menonton di bangku penonton. Stadion ini memiliki desain modern minimalis dengan dominasi warna putih dan abu-abu, serta dua jendela kaca raksasa yang saling berhadapan di kedua sisi bangunan. Matahari sore menembus masuk dari jendela kaca di sisi barat dan cahayanya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi seisi stadion. Seluruh dinding dan bangku penonton dipenuhi bayangan yang menari-nari tanpa jeda, hasil dari pantulan sinar matahari di permukaan air kolam.

 _Magis,_ begitu pikir Wooseok.

Dan sore itu, dia meninggalkan stadion dengan satu niat: dia harus membawa buku sketsa dan peralatan gambarnya pada kali berikutnya.

* * *

Jinhyuk memasuki stadion renang dengan langkah yang riang dan senyum yang sama cerahnya dengan cuaca hari ini. Tadi pagi, dia berhasil mendapatkan pujian (berikut nilai yang tinggi) dari dosennyaㅡyang memang terkenal pelit dalam memberikan keduanyaㅡsetelah melakukan tugas presentasinya dengan sangat baik. Dan siangnya, tiba-tiba saja dia ditraktir makan enak oleh kakak sepupunya yang kebetulan sedang ada keperluan di area dekat kampus. Bukan cuma sekedar makan enak, tapi juga makan yang lumayan mahal untuk ukuran mahasiswa. Tidak heran seharian ini dia bawaannya cengengesan terus.

“Oit, hepi bener kayaknya hari ini?” sapa Seungyoun, salah teman terdekatnya di klub renang.

“Ya gitu deh,” Jinhyuk nyengir lebar. Dia lalu meletakkan tasnya dan memandang berkeliling stadion. “Tumben hari ini sepi?”

Seungyoun ikut mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah bangku penonton. “Iya juga. Ya biasanya juga gak banyak-banyak amat sih yang nonton, tapi hari ini beneran cuma dikit.”

“Bagus deh, lebih kondusif buat fokus latihan,” sahut Jinhyuk sambil mulai stretching. Gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu di salah satu sudut bangku penonton. Di hari-hari sebelumnya ketika bangku penonton lebih banyak terisi, sosok itu mungkin tidak akan terlihat mencolok di matanya. Tapi hari itu, entah kenapa sesuatu seperti mengusik fokusnya untuk bertahan lebih lama di sana.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh agak mungil, duduk sendirian dengan ekspresi serius. Matanya, yang sedikit tersembunyi di balik kacamata berbingkai bulat, berkilat penuh konsentrasi pada buku yang sedang dia pegang. Dilihat dari pensil yang ada di genggamannya dan gerakan tangannya, Jinhyuk bisa menyimpulkan kalau lelaki itu sedang sibuk menggambar.

Entah apa yang membuat pemandangan itu begitu menarik bagi Jinhyuk. Mungkin karena dia belum pernah melihat seorang pun berada di stadion renang untuk menggambar, atau lelaki itu terlihat sedikit mencolok dengan kaos pink-nya yang terlihat kebesaran dan kacamata bulatnya yang membuatnya kelihatan lucu.

Atau bisa jadi karena lelaki itu memiliki paras yang sangat menawan.

Sepuluh detik berlalu dan Jinhyuk masih belum bisa (atau lebih tepatnya, _tidak bisa)_ mengalihkan pandangannya. Hingga tau-tau saja lelaki yang sedang diperhatikannya itu mengangkat kepala. Bola matanya bergulir ke arah Jinhyuk tanpa ada aba-aba. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, pandangan mereka bertemu.

Semburat merah muda samar yang langsung mewarnai pipi lelaki itu otomatis membuat Jinhyuk tersenyum. _Lucu,_ dia membatin.

“Lo kenal, Hyuk? Ngeliatinnya lama banget?” tanya Seungyoun tiba-tiba, membuat Jinhyuk menoleh ke arah temannya itu.

“Gak kok, cuma ngerasa familiar aja,” jawab Jinhyuk, refleks berkelit.

Gantian Seungyoun yang memicingkan matanya ke arah lelaki berkacamata bulat itu. “Gue juga ngerasa familiar. Dia kayak temennya Sejin deh. Kalo gak salah kapan gitu gue pernah liat Sejin jalan bareng yang modelannya mirip-mirip kayak gitu.”

“Sejin? Gebetan lo yang anak seni rupa itu?”

“Iyㅡgebetan apaan sih, orang temen doang kok,” Seungyoun buru-buru meralat, mendadak salah tingkah.

Jinhyuk tergelak. “Jiaaah malah panik dia. Lebih dari temen juga gak papa kali Youn, ajak ke sini sekali-kali lah.”

“Ogah ah, males,” sahut Seungyoun sambil cemberut. “Dia tuh ngefans banget sama lo tau. Bete gue tiap gue ajak jalan pasti adaa aja nyebut nama lo minimal sekali.”

“Lah, kenapa bisa ngefans dah? Gue kan jarang menang pertandingan?” Jinhyuk terkekeh.

Bibir Seungyoun makin manyun. “Ya mana gue tau! Udah ah, gak usah dibahas lagi, bikin keki aja. Gue mau pemanasan.” Lalu dia pun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh masih sambil manyun, meninggalkan Jinhyuk yang menggelengkan kepalanya dengan geli. _Ada-ada aja sih._

Tepat setelah itu, terdengar suara peluit melengking memantul di dinding stadion, sebuah tanda bahwa pelatih mereka telah datang dan latihan akan segera dimulai. Jinhyuk pun bergegas menanggalkan kaosnya dan bersiap untuk melakukan pemanasan.

Dan sosok dengan kaos pink kebesaran, kacamata bingkai bulat, serta buku sketsa pun terpinggirkan begitu saja dari benaknya.

Untuk saat itu.

* * *

Setelah hari itu, Jinhyuk tanpa sadar jadi sering memperhatikan bangku penonton setiap kali dia latihan renang. Lebih sering daripada tidak, sosok itu duduk di sana masih dengan kacamata bulat dan buku sketsanya, menggambar dengan serius. Kadang dia pergi sebelum Jinhyuk selesai latihan, kadang dia masih duduk di bangkunya ketika Jinhyuk meninggalkan stadion.

Sempat terpikir beberapa kali oleh Jinhyuk untuk menyapa lelaki itu, tapi niatnya selalu diurungkan oleh kekhawatiran kalau-kalau dia membuat lelaki itu merasa kurang nyaman nantinya. Dia juga sempat kepikiran untuk menanyakan tentang lelaki itu ke Sejinㅡyang akhirnya dikenalkan Seungyoun padanya (secara kurang ikhlas)ㅡtapi _ah buat apa, kepo banget, ntar gue dikira mau aneh-aneh._

Jadilah Jinhyuk hanya bisa memperhatikan si kacamata bulat (panggilan baru dari Jinhyuk) secara sembunyi-sembunyi tiap latihan. Sesekali pandangan mereka bertemu seperti waktu pertama kali Jinhyuk melihatnya di stadion, tapi interaksi yang terjadi cuma sebatas saling bertukar senyum sopan sekilas sebelum si kacamata bulat buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada buku sketsanya. Selalu begitu.

Hingga akhirnya pada suatu sore, Jinhyuk sedang berjalan sendirian menuju halte bus sepulang kelas pengganti. Tidak ada latihan renang hari itu, jadi dia sama sekali tidak pergi ke stadion renang. Sempat terbersit sebuah ide gila di kepalanya untuk mampir sebentar ke sanaㅡ _kali aja si kacamata bulat ada di sana hari ini_ ㅡtapi akhirnya dia malah menertawakan sendiri ide itu. _Ngapain coba, kurang kerjaan banget,_ pikirnya geli.

Karena itulah Jinhyuk tidak bisa mempercayai matanya sendiri ketika tidak lama kemudian dia melihat sosok yang sangat familiar dari kejauhan.

Si kacamata bulat. Berdiri sendirian. Di halte bus yang sama seperti yang sedang Jinhyuk tuju.

Jinhyuk tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya, campuran antara kaget, tidak percaya, sekaligus senang. _Bisa-bisanya malah ketemu dia di sini?_

Sosok itu ternyata memang bertubuh lebih mungil dari Jinhyuk, mungkin sekitar sepuluh senti lebih pendek. Dan kaosnya yang lagi-lagi berukuran agak terlalu besar untuknya membuat badannya terlihat lebih mungil dari yang seharusnya. Sebuah tote bag kanvas berukuran besar tersampir di pundak kirinya, dan Jinhyuk bisa melihat beberapa ujung peralatan lukis mencuat di sana.

Ini pertama kalinya Jinhyuk melihat si kacamata bulat di luar stadion renang dan dalam kondisi tidak sedang menggambar. Matanya yang biasanya menatap buku sketsa penuh konsentrasi kini kelihatan lebih santai saat dia celingukan menunggu bus. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, membuat mukanya kelihatan semakin lucu. Mau tidak mau Jinhyuk gemas sendiri.

Selang semenit dan belum ada bus (maupun orang lain) yang tiba di halte, Jinhyuk akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk maju selangkah lebih dekat ke arah si kacamata bulat.

“Lo anak seni rupa ya?”

* * *

“Lo anak seni rupa ya?”

Wooseok nyaris terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan itu, yang memang datangnya sangat tiba-tiba. Tapi yang paling membuat jantungnya terasa melorot adalah: pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut lelaki bertubuh jangkung yang ternyata sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

_Lee Jinhyuk._

Terlalu banyak yang ada di kepalanya, seperti kenapa tiba-tiba Lee Jinhyuk ada di sana atau sejak kapan Lee Jinhyuk ada di sana. Tapi untungnya dia ingat bahwa Lee Jinhyuk baru saja menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan padanya.

“... Tau dari mana?” dia balas bertanya dengan suara pelan.

“Gue sering liat lo lagi duduk di stadion renang, kayaknya sih lagi gambar,” jawab Jinhyuk sambil tersenyum. “Mungkin lo gak gitu ngeh sama gue, karena muka lo biasanya keliatan serius banget kalo lagi gambar.”

Jantung Wooseok yang tadinya melorot sekarang malah membeku. _Gimana ceritanya gue gak ngeh sama dia, orang gue selalu di sana ya gara-gara mau liat dia?! Dan dia sering liat gue, katanya?! Berarti dia ngeh kalo gue ada?!_

Tapi kemudian mulutnya berkata, “Ehmm, iya, gue anak seni rupa.”

“Kenal Sejin, dong?”

 _HAH? DIA KENAL SEJIN?_ “Lo … kenal Sejin?”

Jinhyuk terkekeh. “Gak kenal banget sih, cuma pernah ngobrol bentar sekali doang. Dia temennya temen gue, si Seungyoun. Lebih tepatnya gebetannya SeungyoㅡEH ANJIR KECEPLOSAN.”

Wooseok terbelalak kaget karena Jinhyuk tiba-tiba berteriak sambil menutup mulutnya, panik. “Lo … denger gak gue barusan ngomong apa?”

Wooseok mengangguk pelan. Jinhyuk langsung mengerang, “Please lupain aja. Anggep lo gak denger apa-apa. Dan please banget,” tatapan matanya penuh permohonan, “jangan cepu ke Sejin kalo Seungyoun sebenernya naksir dia.”

Kali ini Wooseok tertawa. Entah karena muka Jinhyuk yang menurut dia _sumpah lucu banget,_ atau karena, “Katanya gue disuruh ngelupain aja? Kok terakhirnya malah lo sebut ulang?”

“Astaga, iya juga! Kok gue goblok,” Jinhyuk menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Tapi setelah itu dia ikutan tertawa bersama Wooseok. “Maaf ya random banget.”

Masih tersenyum geli, Wooseok menggeleng pelan sebagai isyarat _gak apa-apa kok._ Mana pernah dia mimpi bisa mengobrol seperti ini dengan seseorang yang bisa dibilang sebagai idolanya selama sebulan terakhir iniㅡ

“By the way, nama lo siapa? Gue Jinhyuk.”

ㅡdan diajak kenalan pula.

Wooseok berharapㅡbenar-benar berdoaㅡbahwa ekspresi mukanya sekarang masih tetap terlihat normal dan bukannya mencerminkan suara-suara yang kini sedang berteriak-teriak ribut di dalam kepalanya. “Gue Wooseok.”

“Well, nice to meet you, Wooseok,” Jinhyuk memamerkan senyumnya yang secerah matahari. “Gue anak komunikasi, tapi gue sering ada di stadion renang buat latihan. Makanya gue bisa liat lo di sana.”

 _Iya, gue tau kok._ “Ooh. Hari ini ga ada latihan?”

“Gak ada. Latihan formal yang pake pelatih sebenernya cuma seminggu sekali, sisanya kita dibolehin latihan sendiri, tapi hari ini gue ada kelas pengganti sore jadi skip dulu deh.”

Mungkin karena kekonyolan Jinhyuk tadi yang berhasil mencairkan suasana, atau mungkin juga karena hal lain yang susah dijelaskan, tapi percakapan singkat yang terjadi setelahnya di antara mereka terasa ringan dan mengalir begitu saja. Walaupun Jinhyuk yang lebih banyak bicara dan mengangkat topik, tapi Wooseok (di luar dugaannya sendiri) ternyata bisa menyambut semuanya tanpa merasa canggung atau bosan.

 _Ini orang emang supel dan seru banget aslinya. Pantesan aja populer dan temennya banyak banget,_ batin Wooseok.

Setelah mengobrol selama lima menitㅡyang hampir terasa seperti tiga kali lipat lebih lama bagi Wooseokㅡtiba-tiba Jinhyuk berseru, “Eh, itu bus gue dateng!”

Benar saja, tampak sebuah bus berwarna hijau berjalan mendekat dari kejauhan. Sesuatu seperti menyentil hati Wooseok dan dia mengenalinya sebagai rasa kecewa. Sekian lama dia hanya bisa mengagumi Jinhyuk dari kejauhan, baru hari ini akhirnya dia diberi kesempatan untuk berkenalan dan bercakap-cakap dengan sosok itu secara langsung. Mungkin sepertinya memang semesta tidak mengizinkan dia untuk terlalu rakus hari ini.

“Lo gimana? Bus lo belom dateng?” tanya Jinhyuk. Dari ekspresi dan suaranya, Wooseok hampir dibuat percaya bahwa Jinhyuk juga sedang merasakan kekecewaan yang sama dengannya. Wooseok kemudian menggelengkan kepala, sebagian untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jinhyuk bahwa busnya belum datang, dan sebagian lagi untuk menepis khayalannya sendiri bahwa Jinhyuk juga masih ingin bercakap-cakap lebih lama dengannya.

“Gue tungguin dulu aja gimana ampe bus lo dateng?” Jinhyuk menawarkan, membuat Wooseok membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

“Jangan! Ntar lo lama lagi nunggu busnya!”

“Ya daripada lo nunggu bus sendirian?”

Wooseok baru saja membuka mulut untuk mendebat lebih lanjut, tapi tidak jadi karena matanya mengenali bus berwarna biru yang baru saja berbelok di tikungan, tidak jauh di belakang bus hijau Jinhyuk. Dia sungguhan tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau kecewa. “Oh, itu bus gue juga dateng!”

“Hahaha, bisa barengan gitu bus kita nyampenya. Bagus deh, lo jadi ga perlu nunggu lagi,” Jinhyuk terkekeh. Dia lalu tersenyum lebar sebelum berpamitan. “Kalo gitu gue duluan ya, Seok. Kapan-kapan kita lanjut ngobrol lagi.”

Wooseok hanya membalas ucapannya dengan seulas senyum dan Jinhyuk pun melompat masuk ke dalam busnya. Bahkan ketika pintu bus sudah menutup dan bus itu sudah mulai bergerak perlahan, Wooseok masih bisa melihat sosok Jinhyuk melambaikan tangan padanya dari balik kaca. Hatinya terasa penuh sesak dengan kembang api yang siap meledak-ledak.

Sepanjang sisa hari itu, Wooseok sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

* * *

Jika Wooseok mengira ucapan “kapan-kapan kita lanjut ngobrol lagi” yang dilontarkan Jinhyuk di halte sore itu hanya sekedar basa-basi belaka, maka dia salah besar. Sejak hari itu, Jinhyuk _selalu_ menyapa Wooseok tiap kali mereka berpapasan di kampus dan stadion renang. Bukan hanya sekedar menyapa, bahkan Jinhyuk juga hampir selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berbincang dengannya, meski hanya sebentar.

Wooseok awalnya merasa agak canggung karena dia masih belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya bahwa _gue sekarang temenan sama Lee Jinhyuk!_ (Sejin bahkan sampai menariknya ke sebuah kelas kosong khusus untuk sesi interogasi. “Sejak kapan lo kenal deket sama Jinhyuk dan kenapa lo gak pernah cerita ke gue?”)

Tapi lama-lama Wooseok merasa senang. Dia senang berteman dengan Jinhyuk yang seru dan lucu, cukup kontras dengan dirinya sendiri yang (menurutnya) kaku dan agak tertutup. Walaupun kadang Jinhyuk suka kelewat cerewet dan berisik, tapi dia selalu tahu batas dan hampir tidak pernah membuat Wooseok merasa canggung atau rikuh. Tidak dibutuhkan waktu yang terlalu lama untuk bisa melihat Wooseok datang ke pertandingan Jinhyuk (secara sukarela tanpa perlu diseret Sejin lagi), atau melihat mereka makan bareng di kafetaria kampus (kadang berempat bareng Sejin dan Seungyoun juga), atau melihat mereka berdua sekedar mengobrol santai di pinggir kolam renang setelah Jinhyuk selesai latihan.

Seperti sore itu.

“Lo tuh suka gambar apa sih Seok kalo di kolam?”

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Wooseok nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya. Tangannya refleks meraih tote bag-nya yang tergeletak di sebelahnya, tempat buku sketsanya sedang bersembunyi.

Jinhyuk sepertinya menyadari reaksi itu karena setelahnya dia tertawa. “Biasa aja kali, gak usah panik gitu. Gue kan cuma nanya?”

Wooseok mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Emang kenapa tiba-tiba nanyain itu?”

“Ya penasaran aja. Pertama kali gue liat lo di sini, lo lagi serius banget gambar. Setelah itu pun juga gue selalu liat lo gambar mulu. Apaan emang yang bisa dijadiin inspirasi di kolam renang? Papan loncat? Bangku penonton?”

 _Gak tau aja dia._ “Gak mau jawab ah, malu.”

“Dih, kok gitu?” Jinhyuk protes, tapi mukanya kelihatan geli.

“Gue juga mau nanya sesuatu kalo gitu.”

“Kenapa jadi malah bales-balesan nanya gini?”

Wooseok mengabaikan omongan Jinhyuk. “Kenapa sih lo gak pernah mau juara pertama tiap pertandingan renang, Hyuk?”

Hening sejenak. Ekspresi Jinhyuk tiba-tiba berubah serius dan permintaan maaf Wooseok sudah berada di ujung lidahnya karena _jangan-jangan gue nyinggung isu sensitif?_ Tapi setelah itu Jinhyuk tersenyum kecil sambil berkata, “Keliatan banget ya emang?”

Wooseok tidak menjawab, takut salah bicara. Lelaki bertubuh jangkung di sebelahnya kini menyandarkan badannya dengan santai ke belakang, matanya menerawang ke arah kolam renang. “Sebenernya bukannya gue gak pernah mau juara pertama sih, tapi … hmmmm, gimana jelasinnya ya?”

Dia menimbang-nimbang sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, “Gue tuh suka banget renang, Seok. Seneng aja gitu rasanya tiap ada di air. Kayak berasa tenang dan … magis? Hahaha, ngomong apa coba gue.”

Tapi Wooseok paham apa yang dimaksud Jinhyuk.

“Walaupun gue suka banget renang, bukan berarti gue mau mendedikasikan hidup gue buat jadi atlet renang ya,” lanjut Jinhyuk lagi. “Buat gue, dikasih kesempatan buat berenang hampir tiap hari aja tuh rasanya udah lebih dari cukup, Seok. Jadi ya gue berenang karena gue emang suka berenang, bukan buat menang pertandingan.”

“Trus kenapa gabung klub renang dong kalo gitu?” tanya Wooseok.

Jinhyuk terkekeh. “Gak sengaja kalo itu. Waktu itu lagi iseng berenang bareng Seungyoun di sini, eh pas lagi ada Couch Andy. Kelar berenang tau-tau disamperin, disuruh gabung renang karena katanya gerakan dan speed kita bagus. The rest is history.”

Wooseok manggut-manggut. Dia sama sekali tidak kaget mendengar penjelasan Jinhyuk. Sejak pertama kali melihat Jinhyuk berenang, dia sudah tahu kalau memang Jinhyuk lebih menikmati renang itu sendiri ketimbang berkompetisi untuk mendapatkan posisi tertinggi.

Dan itulah yang membuatnya begitu tertarik pada lelaki ini.

“Sebenernya kalo dipikir-pikir, gue tuh gak tau diri juga ya,” tiba-tiba Jinhyuk tertawa kecil. “Padahal kalo gue mau usaha lebih keras, gue bisa aja menang. Tapi gue selalu milih buat _nikmatin aja_ dan gak peduli mau dapet juara berapa. Gak adil gak sih buat mereka yang selalu berusaha keras buat menang?”

“Menurut gue gak ada standarnya, Hyuk, adil atau nggak,” jawab Wooseok. “Selama gak ada yang dirugiin, menurut gue gak masalah. Mereka pengen menang, lo pengen renang. Mereka dapet medali, lo dapet hepi.”

“Sengaja ya ngomongnya pake rima?” Jinhyuk tergelak, membuat Wooseok juga ikut tertawa.

“Tapi, Hyuk, emang lo gak pengen gitu ngerasain sekali-kali menang pertandingan?” tanya Wooseok beberapa saat kemudian.

Jinhyuk berpikir sebentar. “Pernah sih kepikiran, tapi gak ah, takut malah jadi ketagihan trus gue lupa niat awal gue buat berenang apa. Lagian kayaknya gue kurang motivasi juga,” jawabnya. Dia lalu melirik Wooseok. “Kenapa? Lo pengen liat gue menang?”

Wooseok mengangkat bahu. “Gak juga sih. Tapi kayaknya seru aja gitu kalo yang gue sorakin pas pertandingan berhasil jadi juara pertama.”

Jawaban itu membuat Jinhyuk tertawa. Lalu tiba-tiba dia memutar posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Wooseok. Matanya berkilat penuh ide. “Kasih gue motivasi buat menang dong kalo gitu.”

“Motivasi apa?”

“Apa kek. Lo bakalan ngasih gue sesuatu kalo gue berhasil jadi juara pertama di pertandingan berikutnya, misalnya.”

Wooseok memicingkan matanya penuh curiga. “Lo mau minta apa dari gue?”

Jinhyuk nyengir lebar. “Gak usah curiga gitu kali, gue gak akan minta aneh-aneh kok.” Dia memajukan badannya. Jantung Wooseok mulai bertingkah aneh. “Gue mau liat buku sketsa lo, boleh?”

“Hah?” _Mati gue._

“Kaget banget? Emang segitu rahasianya ya, buku sketsa lo?”

 _Iya, apalagi buat lo._ “Emangnya lo gak ada permintaan lain?”

“Ya ampun muka lo ampe melas gitu. Ya udah gak jadi deh, Seok. Lupain aja ya. Beneran,” Jinhyuk tertawa sambil mengacak pelan rambut Wooseok. “Eh, udah jam segini. Abis ini mampir ke Butanchu yuk, gue lagi pengen makan ramen pedes deh.”

Wooseok diam saja sambil memperhatikan Jinhyuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kedai ramen favorit mereka, dan bahkan sepanjang makan malam, dia lebih banyak berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ketika Jinhyuk bertanya _ada apa,_ dia cuma menggeleng dan beralasan _tiba-tiba kepikiran tugas yang deadline-nya tinggal dua hari lagi,_ dan Jinhyuk pun tidak bertanya lebih jauh hingga akhirnya mereka berpisah untuk kembali ke kediaman masing-masing.

Malam itu, Wooseok duduk termenung di sisi tempat tidurnya. Tangannya membolak-balik buku sketsa miliknya. Buku sketsa yang sudah membuat Jinhyuk begitu penasaran. Buku sketsa yang selalu menemaninya selama ini di kolam renang.

Buku sketsa yang berisi perasaannya pada Jinhyuk.

_Kalo gue kasih liat buku ini ke dia, sama aja kayak gue nyatain perasaan gue ga sih?_

_Udah, gak usah dipikirin. Kan dia udah bilang gak jadi? Lagian juga blom tentu dia menang?_

Tapi ada satu bagian dalam diri Wooseok yang ingin Jinhyuk menang. Bagian itu ingin melihat Jinhyuk menggali potensinya lebih jauh dan berhasil meraih posisi teratas dalam hal yang sangat disukainya. Meskipun tentu saja tanpa Jinhyuk memenangkan pertandingan pun, Wooseok akan selalu menyukai dan mendukung Jinhyuk.

_Jadi … gimana ya enaknya?_

* * *

Hari itu cerah. Stadion renang sudah ramai oleh orang-orang yang ingin menonton pertandingan, sebagian besar dari mereka adalah mahasiswa. Semua peserta pun sudah tiba di stadion sejak setengah jam lalu dan sekarang sedang melakukan pemanasan sendiri-sendiri di area kolam, tidak terkecuali Jinhyuk.

Sambil stretching, sesekali mata Jinhyuk menyapu barisan bangku penonton, mencari-cari satu sosok familiar dengan kacamata bulat, tapi nihil. Dia pun menghembuskan napas kecewa dan kembali memusatkan pikiran pada pertandingan yang akan berlangsung kurang dari sepuluh menit lagi.

“Jinhyuk!”

Jinhyuk menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan langsung tersenyum lebar. Itu dia sosok berkacamata bulat yang sejak tadi dicari-carinya, sedang melambaikan tangannya dari balik pintu masuk ke area kolam. Senyumnya terlihat gugup, tidak seperti biasanya. Jinhyuk pun segera berjalan menghampirinya.

“Hai, Seok, baru dateng? Kok sendirian aja? Gak bareng Sejin?” tanyanya.

“Sejin udah duduk duluan di bangku penonton, abis ini gue nyusul,” jawab Wooseok. “Gue … ke sini buat ngomong sesuatu.”

“Ngomong apa?”

Wooseok menelan ludah dengan gugup sebelum dia meraih tangan Jinhyuk dan meremasnya erat di dalam genggamannya.

 _Deg._ Jinhyuk bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat di dalam rongga dadanya. Tangan Wooseok yang menggenggam tangannya terasa dingin seperti es, maka dia pun refleks meremas balik tangan itu, berusaha membuatnya terasa lebih hangat.

“Tangan lo kenapa dingin banget, Seok? Yang mau tanding gue apa lo sih, kok malah lo yang nervous?” dia mencoba bercanda.

Tapi Wooseok sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Matanya mengerjap gugup dari balik kacamata bulatnya, menatap Jinhyuk lurus-lurus. “Jinhyuk, yang semangat ya.”

“Hah?”

“Buat pertandingan nanti. Semangat ya. Semoga menang,” Wooseok berkata dengan suara lirih. Dia mempererat genggamannya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dan berbalik pergi, setengah berlari menuju bangku penonton.

Jinhyuk masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia merasa … aneh. Sesuatu yang asing (tapi juga familiar di saat yang bersamaan) seperti sedang menginvasi pikiran dan dadanya, memberinya suntikan adrenalin yang cukup kuat untuk memompa darahnya lebih cepat, sekaligus mengalirkan kehangatan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Belum pernah dia merasa gugupㅡapalagi goyahㅡsetiap kali mau bertanding, jadi dia cukup yakin bahwa ini bukanlah demam panggung. _Jadi ini apa?_

Ketika Seungyoun memanggil namanya untuk segera bersiap-siap, hingga akhirnya dia berdiri di atas balok start tepat sebelum pertandingan dimulai, Jinhyuk masih belum menemukan jawabannya.

Seraut wajah dengan kacamata bulat dan senyum yang dikulum malu-malu tiba-tiba melintas di dalam kepalanya, bersamaan dengan suara tembakan pistol start yang memekakkan telinga. Pikirannya seketika menjadi jernih.

_Gue harus menang._

* * *

Seperti biasa, Jinhyuk tidak langsung meninggalkan stadion selepas pertandingan. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk berenang sebentar, mandi dulu, baru meninggalkan stadion ketika tempat itu sudah mulai sepi dan hari sudah sore.

Tepat setelah dia menarik resleting tasnya hingga menutup, sebaris notifikasi pesan muncul di layar ponselnya, membuatnya refleks tersenyum.

 _Masih lama?_ Begitu bunyinya.

Jinhyuk pun bergegas meninggalkan ruang ganti. Di depan pintu keluar stadion, dia melihat si pengirim pesan sedang berdiri sendirian sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. Senyumnya pun melebar.

“Kok lo masih ada di sini? Kirain udah balik duluan bareng Sejin.”

Wooseok menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. “Sejin udah balik duluan tadi bareng Seungyoun. Gue nungguin lo aja.”

“Tau gitu tadi gue langsung mandi biar lo gak kelamaan nunggu. Maaf ya, Seok.”

“Gak papa, lagian gue emang sengaja kok nungguin lo gak pake bilang-bilang dulu,” jawab Wooseok, masih sambil tersenyum. Dia lalu menegakkan badannya dan berdiri di depan Jinhyuk. “By the way, selamat ya Jinhyuk, akhirnya juara pertama juga.”

Jinhyuk tertawa. “Gue punya sesuatu buat lo,” katanya sambil merogoh kantong tasnya.

Wooseok terkesiap ketika tahu-tahu Jinhyuk mengalungkan seuntai medali emas di lehernya. “Iniㅡ?”

“Kalo bukan karena lo, gue gak bakalan bisa dapetin medali ini. So I might as well giving it to you,” kata Jinhyuk tenang. “Makasih ya, Seok, udah ngasih gue motivasi buat berusaha lebih keras di pertandingan tadi. Turns out winning first place feels rather nice. Mungkin bisa dicoba lagi kapan-kapan.”

Dalam kondisi normal, mungkin Wooseok cuma akan tertawa dan meninju pelan lengan Jinhyuk sambil berkata, “Songong banget.” Tapi kali ini, Wooseok malah meraih sesuatu dari dalam tote bag-nya dan menyerahkannya pada Jinhyuk. “Gue juga punya sesuatu buat lo, buat hadiah.”

Ternyata benda itu adalah buku sketsa yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana. Jinhyuk pun melongo. “Loh … beneran, Seok? Tapi … kan udah gue bilang gak usahㅡ?”

“Tanpa lo menang pun gue udah berencana ngasih ini dalam waktu deket sih. Berhubung lo hari ini menang, gue jadi punya alesan buat ngasihin sekarang,” kata Wooseok pelan. Walaupun samar, tapi Jinhyuk bisa merasakan ada sedikit getaran dalam suaranya.

Jinhyuk tahu seberapa berartinya buku itu buat Wooseok. Ketika dia bilang dia mau lihat buku sketsa itu, dia tidak sepenuhnya serius (walaupun dia memang betulan penasaran). Apalagi setelah melihat reaksi Wooseok waktu itu, dia langsung mengubur dalam-dalam keinginannya untuk melihat isinya karena jelas buku sketsa itu memiliki nilai personal bagi Wooseok lebih dari yang dia kira.

“Wooseok,” kata Jinhyuk dengan nada serius, “beneran, gak usah. Gue tau lo gak nyaman ngasih liat buku ini ke siapa-siapa. Maksud gue … bahkan Sejin aja gak pernah buka kanㅡ?”

“Jinhyuk,” Wooseok memotong, juga dengan nada serius, “kalo ada orang yang berhak buat buka buku ini selain gue, ya itu lo. Bukan Sejin.”

Jinhyuk mengernyit tidak paham. “Maksudnya?”

Tapi Wooseok cuma menyorongkan buku sketsa itu ke tangannya tanpa berbicara lebih lanjut, dia pun tidak punya pilihan lain. Diambilnya buku itu dari tangan Wooseok, dan dengan sangat hati-hati (juga deg-degan), dia mulai membukanya.

Matanya melebar kaget ketika dia menyadari dia sedang berhadapan dengan potret dirinya sendiri, dalam bentuk guratan pensil.

Jinhyuk membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak ada suaraㅡapalagi kata-kataㅡyang bisa keluar. Dadanya terasa penuh oleh berbagai perasaan yang campur aduk dan dia tidak tahu mana yang lebih dominan di antara yang lainnya.

Kagum? Jelas. Walaupun Jinhyuk sama sekali tidak paham soal teknik menggambar, dia tidak pernah meragukan kemampuan menggambar dan jiwa seni Wooseok. Dan buku sketsa yang ada di tangannya baru saja membuktikannya.

Terharu? Tentu saja. Belum pernah ada orang lain (selain orang tuanya sendiri tentunya) yang menghadiahinya sesuatu yang lebih indah dan bermakna dari ini. Terlebih ini barangkali adalah karya Wooseok yang paling _otentik_.

Jinhyuk membolak-balik halaman buku sketsa itu dan menemukan lebih banyak lagi potret dirinya dalam bentuk dan gaya yang berbeda-bedaㅡmulai dari yang close-up, setengah badan, hingga seluruh badanㅡsemuanya jelas digambar saat dia sedang berada di stadion renang. Ada juga beberapa sketsa-sketsa random seperti gambar lansekap kolam renang dan jendela kaca raksasa di sisi stadion, tapi sebagian besar buku itu diisi oleh wajah dan sosoknya.

“Ini … bagus banget, Seok, sumpah,” dia akhirnya mendongak dan menatap Wooseok sambil tersenyum. “Gak nyangka, ternyata **muka gue menginspirasi lo banget ya?** Hahaha.”

Wooseok diam saja. Jinhyuk pun kembali melihat-lihat isi buku sketsa di tangannya sambil berdecak kagum, sampai tiba-tibaㅡ

“Bukan cuma muka lo aja, Hyuk, yang menginspirasi gue. Tapi semuanya,” Wooseok berkata dengan suara lirih. “Sejak pertama kali gue liat lo di pertandingan waktu itu, gue udah ngerasa kalo lo bakalan ngasih gue banyak inspirasi. Makanya sejak itu,” jeda sebentar, “tanpa sadar gue jadi sering bolak-balik ke stadion ini. Cuma buat ngeliat lo.”

Gantian Jinhyuk yang terdiam. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai telinganya sendiri. _Jadi ternyata … selama iniㅡ?_

“Gue … kedengeran creepy banget ya?” Wooseok tertawa canggung. Jemarinya sibuk memilin-milin ujung kaosnya, dan matanya menunduk ke bawah, tidak berani menemui mata Jinhyuk. “Maaf ya Jinhyuk, gue pasti bikin lo ngerasa awkward banget. Sini bukunyaㅡ”

Jinhyuk refleks melangkah mundur sambil menarik buku itu ke dalam dekapannya. “GAK BOLEH!”

Mereka berdua sama-sama terlonjak kaget. “Eh, sori sori, maksud gue … gak, gak boleh diambil lagi bukunya. Gila aja. Ini tuh hadiah paling indah yang pernah gue terima tau, Seok,” kata Jinhyuk cepat. “Cuma boleh lo ambil lagi kalo emang mau lo pake buat gambar lebih banyak. Gambar gue maksudnya, bukan gambar orang lain.”

Tidak ada yang bersuara setelah itu. Mereka berdua mendadak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, berusaha mengejar apa yang baru saja mereka dengar dan katakan pada satu sama lain.

Dan akhirnya Jinhyuk lah yang pertama kali memecah kesunyian. Dengan kehati-hatian yang sama seperti ketika dia pertama kali membuka buku sketsa tadi, dia meraih tangan Wooseok dan menyematkan jemarinya di sana.

“Bukan cuma lo yang ngerasa terinspirasi, Seok,” Jinhyuk berkata lembut. “Lo juga udah ngasih gue inspirasi dan motivasi buat jadi lebih baik lagi. Bukan cuma hari ini aja, dan bukan cuma tentang ngedapetin medali ini aja,” dia menjawil medali yang tergantung di leher Wooseok. “Selama ini, tanpa bener-bener gue sadari, kehadiran lo aja udah ngasih gue banyak inspirasi dan motivasi. Jadi ... makasih banget ya, Kim Wooseok.” Dia lalu membawa tangan Wooseok ke bibirnya, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di punggung tangan itu.

Wooseok kelihatan seperti mau menangis. Tapi bibirnya tersenyum dan tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Jinhyuk. “Makasih juga ya, Lee Jinhyuk.”

Beberapa saat telah berlalu dan mereka masih saling menatap, mencoba berkomunikasi tanpa ada kata yang terucap. Secara perlahan tapi pasti, Jinhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wooseok. Dia setengah mengira Wooseok akan mundur atau menghindar, tapi lelaki yang bertubuh lebih mungil itu hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali mengerling ke arah bibir Jinhyuk. Jika memang dia memikirkan apa yang Jinhyuk juga sedang pikirkan, maka biarlah gestur itu yang menjadi jawaban. Bahwa Wooseok tidak menawarkan penolakan atas apa yang setelah ini akan terjadi di antara mereka.

Dan Jinhyuk bisa membaca itu. Karena tidak sampai tiga detik kemudian, bibirnya sudah hinggap di bibir Wooseok dengan lembut.

Seperti itulah kisah mereka dimulai. Dari sebuah pertukaran antara medali emas dan buku sketsa, di depan stadion renang yang sarat akan cerita, serta ditemani cahaya matahari senja yang berwarna jingga.

**Author's Note:**

> cerita ini sebenernya udah mulai aku draft bahkan sejak nulis midnight swim, tapi terhenti di 1k words pertama karena otakku rasanya buntu banget waktu itu. tadinya aku udah mau nyerah aja dan ga lanjut nulis prequel ini, cuma kok rasanya sayang karena udah tembus 1k words. so I decided to challenge myself and joined the #100WaysWeishin project on twitter to finish it, eeh taunya malah bablas ampe 5k words.  
> alhamdulillah akhirnya kelar juga, moga-moga hasilnya ga terlalu mengecewakan ya hehehe. please let me know what you think about this story! is it too corny? is it too bertele-tele? hit the comment/tweet button!
> 
> and dear prompter, whoever you are, thanks for providing the prompt! I hope I do your prompt justice :)


End file.
